


Tears to Shed

by happywitch416



Series: The Tethras Hawkes [24]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Grief, The Calling (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywitch416/pseuds/happywitch416
Relationships: Female Hawke/Varric Tethras
Series: The Tethras Hawkes [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/758550
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Tears to Shed

It always started deep in her chest, a wellspring of warmth and salt that expanded across her body. Breathes caught and shuddered from her, her shoulders shook. Rose wrapped her arms around herself, one hand clasping around the Kirkwall crest on her bicep. A bitter laugh left her. Kirkwall, it always took more than it gave, rippling out like waves in a still pond from a dropped stone. She sighed and finally stared back down at the letter on her desk, eyes tracing the words again. 

“Sweetheart?” Rose met Varric’s eyes as he came into the office. Her hair was smoothed across the top of her head from repeatedly pushing it back from her face, cheeks a little swollen, her blue eyes fathomless pits. He wrapped her in his arms. “Want me to read it?”

She shook her head, buried tight against his shoulder. A stuttering deep breath, the words catching on her tongue as the tears began to fall. “Bethany is hearing the Calling.” As Varric’s arms tightened around her, murmuring against her hair, Rose finally let grief claim her. 


End file.
